Movie Night
by CGEclipsed16
Summary: Potential Eclipse Spoilersvery brief. Bella POV. Bella comes across old classic movies, and together, Edward and Bella watch them. They strike up an interesting conversations.
1. The Little Mermaid

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Twilight Saga, written by Stephenie Meyer. And I do not own any Disney Character mentioned in this fanfic. _

_Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy this. I was cleaning out a box and found this written from last year. Figured I might as well get it out to you all. I hope you enjoy. Feel free to comment:) _

* * *

**Bella:**

I felt idiotically dumb laying there on the sofa with Edward, watching the Little Mermaid. I had come across the movie in search of a blank video tape so Charlie would record a game while he was out fishing—and curiously, I stuck the movie into the VCR.

"We're upgrading your entertainment system," Edward said, shaking his head; obviously disappointed we didn't have a DVD player. He laid back on our sofa, and patted the spot next to him. I ended up laying on half of him; snuggling down into his coldness. I didn't mind it too much.

"Have you ever seen this movie?" I asked curiously. He shrugged and sighed. "Can't say I have." He was quiet as the movie opened with the music scores—he was quiet as Ariel transformed into a human, and as Prince Eric saved Ariel from the evil Sea Witch. I couldn't believe Charlie still had this movie.

As the ending credits rolled, I sighed and looked up at him.

"See… she sacrificed her family, her 'mermaidness' for him."

I hoped he saw what I was trying to get at. I was willing to do the same thing Ariel had done for her Prince—For Edward.

Things ended happily for Ariel and Eric, and I could only suppose they would end just as happily for the both of us.

"You forget the real story, Bella. The way it was written." Edward murmured, glancing down at me. Of coarse Mr. Traditionalist had to burst my bubble.

"The mermaid gives up her life to save his. She doesn't win him in the end. She dies. He marries another girl…" I thought about that for a moment.

It reminded me of the "third wife" story I had heard with Jacob.

"Bubble burster." I whispered, sighing and shaking my head. "It's the thought that counts." He nodded with a smile. "I couldn't agree more."

He kissed my neck softly and whispered, "Good try."


	2. Beauty and the Beast

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Twilight Saga. And I do not own the characters from 'Beauty and the Beast.' _

_A/N: This was suggested to me, so I decided to go with it! So, for that person, I hope you enjoy!! . Review!!!_

* * *

**Bella:**

Edward came over with a small movie box in his hand, and handed it to me.

When I looked down, I saw the familiar faces of "Beauty and the Beast."

"What is this, Edward?" I whispered, glancing down at the box, and into his golden eyes, confused.

"It's a movie for us to watch."

"A… Disney movie?" I squeaked. It wasn't that I had anything against Disney…other than the fact that there were many theories that he killed off parents… I bit my bottom lip, keeping my comments to myself.

"Are you sure you want to watch…this?" I held it up, glancing at him.

"Are you so opposed to some non-violent movie…something that's actually happy?" He asked with a surprised tone. I could see a small smirk on his face…the one I loved, and I smiled, shaking my head.

"No… I don't oppose it. Just surprised that of all people…you want to watch a cartoon."

"Nothing wrong with change." He murmured, slipping his arm around my waist, and closed the front door—leading me to the living room.

Charlie was off at Billy's house; He had insisted that I come along with him…to see Jacob. But…ever since that night…

I felt a twist in my heart. The kind that suffocated me…

I didn't want to make things worse between us.

Edward took the tape from my hands. "And see… I was very accommodating." He said with a smile. "I got something that this antique machine can recognize… a VHS."

I laughed at the disgust in his voice. "Why… thank you." I giggled as he came back and folded me into his arms.

The movie started just the way I remembered.

Surprisingly, I knew the movie word for word. The music seemed so familiar…though it had been years since I had seen the movie.

Edward didn't speak as the movie progressed. I would stop and look at him… see him studying the Beast ever so carefully. Capturing each moment. I wondered for a moment what he was thinking.

Finally… as Belle saved the Beast, and they all lived happily ever after, Edward squeezed me gently in his arms and looked at me.

"Quite refreshing." He murmured, kissing me on my jaw.

"How so?" I whispered, closing my eyes, trying to concentrate on my thoughts…and not on his cold, careful lips.

"It seems that the Beast and I have quite a lot in common." He began. "Its refreshing to know that I'm not the only one." I decided to burst his bubble, just the way he had done to mine when we had watched 'The Little Mermaid.'

"Edward, the Beast isn't real." I giggled. He sighed, "So… the story goes back for centuries. Some event always sparks a story."

I decided to listen, and leaned my head on his shoulder. "How are you and the Beast similar?" His hand inched up my neck and his fingers began to twist in my hair gently.

"Well… we both fight our inner demons. His were easier to conquer...I do say so myself. He didn't have to worry about…accidents." He whispered. "I'm sure the Beast thought of himself as unworthy around Belle…" He hesitated and then continued after a moment of silence. "And… he found the love of his life… he learned how to live with himself, and love her…" He looked down at me.

"Just as I have. I found you…and learned how to live with myself…for what I am." I touched his face sadly.

"Edward…you're not a Beast."

"No…maybe not on the outside." He began, "But there are times…that I feel like a beast inside."

I shook my head quietly and kissed his lips gently. "You're not a Beast, Edward. You're gentle, and kind…and loving."

"Gentle?" He laughed. "Hardly."

I laughed at my own choice of words. "Okay, perhaps not gentle…not when you can squeeze a metal bar and make a bow out of it."

"Exactly." He murmured, shaking his head.

I kissed him again, wanting him to believe my words. After a moment, I pulled away breathless. He even seemed to be breathless.

"But…you're my Beauty." He whispered, cupping my face in his hands. "You're my Beauty… and how I will treasure you, just as Beast treasured his…"

"They hated each other when they first met."

He laughed. "You thought I hated you the first time I saw you."

"You did! You're eyes…were so dark." I looked into his eyes, only to find my Edward. The one that held me, loved me…the one that took my breath away.

This time he was the one that bent over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you though." He said, smirking.

All I could do was smile back at him.

"That I know, dear Beast." I giggled. "Shall I get a rose for you too?"

"Funny Bella, but that rose would never die." He murmured, closing his eyes and relaxing against a pillow. "My spell would never break." I sat there for a moment, rethinking the movie...pondering his words.

The Beast had turned into a human…back into his Prince form. I looked over at Edward and wondered for a moment what he would look like if he suddenly became human again. I knew that he was right... that his spell would never break.. he would always be Edward...my Edward.

But I wondered...

Would he turn old?

Would he look just as handsome?

It wouldn't matter to me what he looked like… my heart belonged to Edward. But I suddenly wondered what it would be like to hold his warm body against mine. To feel his heart beat under my hands. I wondered what color his eyes would be. If they would look at me with the same amount of love. I shook my head with a sigh.

_'Nice try.'_ I thought to myself and relaxed against him.


	3. Peter Pan

* * *

**Bella: **

Edward looked surprised as I held up the "Peter Pan" movie box.

"You want to watch another?"

It had been a week since our last Disney Movie Night, and I thought every night since then what other movie we could watch…and compare ourselves to. I had found this one by chance.

'Peter Pan' had been my favorite a child, along with 'Little Mermaid,' it didn't surprise me that Charlie had kept them for that reason.

"Have you seen this movie, Edward?" He shook his head. "I've read the book though." He said. "It was published in the early 1900's…" He began. "In the book, Peter…is kind of _forgetful_."

I laughed. "Well, in the movie, he's just a typical little boy."

"And Wendy…is she just as clever?" He asked with a small smile. I shrugged and put the movie into the VCR. I was surprised that Edward hadn't replaced it with his 'high tech' DVD player yet…but perhaps, he was enjoying our 'ancient movie watching.'

I curled up next to him, bringing his arm around me.

The song opened, and I hummed softly along with it. I loved the song.

Edward laughed at the Nana parts; and when Mr. Darling insisted on calling the police.

"_Call Scotland Yard!"_ He imitated with a laugh.

He even enjoyed when Captain Hook and Peter confronted each other.

I felt my heart long for my mother when Wendy sang "Your Mother and Mine." I felt foolish, when I felt a tear slide down my face. Edward gave me a comforting smile and kissed my forehead.

As Wendy watched Peter and his ship fly away from the window, I saw myself…

I saw myself, watching Edward and his family leaving me behind.

Because they would never grow old.

Just like Peter… the boy who never grew up.

Edward was Peter… in an odd sense. He was a boy that would never grow up to be an old man. He was defiantly a grown up inside…

I glanced at him, and saw him staring at me.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered, bringing me closer to him.

"Nothing really…" I whispered. I didn't want to expose my silly thoughts.

"It was a good choice, Bella." He said with a smile. "Disney should be quite proud." I couldn't help but laugh at his own silliness.

After a moment, he glanced back at me. "I suppose you think of me as Peter now." He said with a smirk. "Because… I won't grow up either."

I looked at him with a sad look. "And Wendy… got left behind."

"Don't you know how the real story goes, Bella? Peter never finds true love. His true love is youth…not girls. Peter forgets about Wendy…and after several years, he returns, and takes her daughter Jane back for spring cleaning…" I looked at him amazed. "And you remember this because…" I said with a laugh. He eyed me.

"And then after several years, he comes back and takes away Jane's daughter… so goes on the cycle. He never settles. That's apart of being a child… you never…settle."

"I guess I should read more." I whispered, taking note on a few more books I needed to get from the library.

"But I suppose," He smirked. "If we're going to use the Disney version as an example of me…you can be my Wendy."

I laughed. "Perhaps I'd rather be Captain Hook." I curved my finger into an arch, sadly imitating a hook.

"Oh boy. I'm shaking." Edward laughed. "Remember…I can fly."

I laughed and lightly jumped on top of him. "Not now…"

"Oh well." He said, looking deeply into my eyes, and kissed me. I felt my hook turn back into a normal hand and lightly held onto his hand.

He pulled away with an amused look.

"How is that for still being a boy?"

I was breathless and laughed.


	4. Cinderella

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight Saga. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. _

* * *

**Bella: **

I rushed to the door when I heard his knock and saw Edward standing there with a smile.

"I picked up another one, Bella." He said with a laugh. "I think you've got me addicted to our Disney Movie Nights."

I laughed and shook my head. "Which one is it now?"

"Oh…just a classic story that I know Charlie or Renee read to you when you were small." I laughed and closed the door behind him as he walked toward the living room. I had to admit, I even enjoyed our movie nights together.

Conveniently, we always chose a night that Charlie was out.

"But, its not here…" He said with a smile. I looked at him confused. "Then… where are we watching it?"

"Grab your sweater, you'll need it." He said, leaving a note on the table for Charlie. "And your shoes. Don't forget them." He laughed. I grabbed a sweatshirt from my closet and some shoes and followed him out to his shiny, silver Volvo.

"Where are we going, Edward?"

"You'll see." He said with a smile.

I eyed him. He knew I hated surprises. Especially ones like this. They made my stomach churn with butterflies.

He stopped the car in front of a long white screen in the middle of a clearing.

"Edward…what did you do?" He looked at me with a small smile.

"Bella, can't you just enjoy the surprises I do for you?"

I sighed and nodded, not wanting to disappoint him. "Yes…"

He got out of the car for a moment and opened the trunk—and then suddenly he was at my door.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I whispered. "I thought we were going to have a Disney Movie Night." I said confused.

"We are." He said with a smile. "Just…with style."

I watched as he laid out a blanket and patted a spot next to him, looking at me.

"I promise nothing will come out and bite." He said with a laugh.

I slowly sat down, suddenly enjoying the warmth of my sweatshirt.

Not too long after, a familiar song rose from around us, and I instantly recognized it to be 'Cinderella.'

"Edward…" I gasped and looked at him. He smiled back at me; obviously enjoying the shock on my face.

I watched like a kid again—the mice scurrying across the screen; the birds helping with Cinderella's dress…

And then Cinderella going to the ball. Edward stood up for a moment and brushed off some excess grass off of him, and extended a hand to me.

"May I?"

"Edward…" I said, rolling my eyes with a smile and took his hand.

He held me close as we danced to the music from the movie.

"I can be just as romantic as Prince Charming." He said, whispering against my ear. "If you gave me the chance." I closed my eyes and enjoyed myself in his arms…agreeing with him whole-heartedly.

"Sometimes, Cinderella should enjoy herself." He said with a laugh. "Instead of cooking and cleaning all day."

"I don't mind." I said, glancing at him. "I just want to make Charlie happy." He nodded. "I know…"

As the music ended, we stood there for a moment, "At least we have after midnight together." He said with an amused tone and kissed my forehead. After a moment, we both managed to sit back down, and watched the rest of the movie in pure silence.

I was enjoying myself more than I thought I could.

I felt like a small child all over again.

I felt myself smiling as the movie ended with the Prince and Cinderella kissing.

That was how all stories should end.

"I know it's unrelatable to us." He began, and took my hand. "But…I thought it was a perfect reason to have an outing like this. Our own ball… just… movie style."

I shook my head, feeling suddenly teary-eyed.

And I hardly cried.

"Edward…" I said, but I was speechless. I even saw myself as Cinderella just then. Living in my father's house. Taking care of him… and being swept off my feet by Edward… perhaps our life wasn't a ball…but I was happy.

He smiled with his knowing smile.

He knew how hard my heart was beating. He understood what I was saying with my eyes.

"It's okay to say thank you, Bella." He said.

I leaned up and kissed him gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He managed between another kiss and held me in his arms.


	5. Aladdin

_Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters from Stephenie Meyer's books. And I don't own anything Disney. _

_A/N: Thanks for those who gave me suggestions. Someone suggested this, and I got right on it. I'm in the middle of the next chapter now! Thank you again. If theres any movie you want to see here in this fanfic, just suggest! Thanks!_

* * *

**Bella:**  
I jumped up when I suddenly remembered the movie that I had picked out for the both of us. I had been busy lying on the sofa with Edward, as he read quietly to himself.

"Edward, I have another movie for us." I said, sitting up.

I heard a small chuckle escape him and he looked up at me from under his lashes.

"Which is?"

"Well…its not exactly about us." I murmured with a slight blush. "But it is a classic…"

"Okay…" He said, looking more amused at my embarrassment.

I got up and took the movie that was laying on top of the TV.

"It's Aladdin."

"You mean…from the book 'Arabian Nights?'"

"Yes Edward." I said with a giggle. He nodded his approval and put his book down as I put the movie in. I slid into my usual spot, and kissed his jaw.

"I hope you like it…" I murmured. He shrugged. "We'll see."

Edward was quiet as the movie opened, and Aladdin was introduced. As I watched Aladdin develop on the screen, his uncertainty in the Princess's love reminded me of Edward's insecurity of my love.

It's not that Edward doubted my love…

I couldn't help but laugh at a few parts; when the genie got Aladdin out of the Cave of Wonders. When Aladdin arrived with his parade of people and animals…. But I was transfixed with the couple as they soared through the sky.

Aladdin continued to remind me of Edward throughout the movie.

What was I thinking when I said it didn't have anything to do with us? I glanced at Edward, but he was silent.

I wondered if the movie was meeting his expectations.

At the end, Edward turned to me. "I should stop expecting the movies to be like the books." I laughed and shook my head. "You have to remember, Edward. These movies are for children…they have to be happy and good. Good has to win over Evil."

"I suppose." He murmured softly. I suddenly felt disappointed.

Had Edward not enjoyed the movie?

"Edward?" He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Yes?"

"I was wrong…the movie did remind me of yo-us." I whispered. He looked at me amused.

"How so?"

"Well… you hide yourself. Just like Aladdin did. He hid himself to impress the Princess. You hide yourself sometimes, so you don't scare me…though, its never going to happen." He rolled his eyes. "Someday, you'll snap."

I shook my head. "And…" I continued. "He felt like he wasn't worthy of her love… just like you."

"Aladdin was human…I…have my reasons."

I shook my head with a small smile and cuddled close to him. "I wish you wouldn't be unsure of me…of yourself."

"I've never been unsure of you, Bella." He said with a serious face.

I smiled and grazed a finger tip over his cheek, across his lips.

"And…as corny as it sounds," I said with a laugh. "Without you, I wouldn't be in the world I am right now."

"Yea, I realize that. You'd be better off."

"Umph!" I took a pillow and batted him with it. "Edward…" I sighed and shook my head.

"I'll never be better off. I was meant for you."

He gave me a small smile and cupped my face. "And I'm grateful…"

"You should be." I laughed and kissed him.

"I suppose it's my turn to find a movie." I nodded with a smile as I laid my head on his chest.

"Yup. Good luck." I said with a laugh.


	6. Hercules

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Stephenie Meyer's books. And I dont own anything Disney related._

* * *

Edward didn't even have to say anything as he walked toward Charlie's TV and VCR. I knew exactly what tonight would turn into. 

After studying for a good two hours together, Edward dragged me downstairs.

"I picked one up." He said with a laugh.

I laughed too. This was becoming a ritual. I defiantly had started something between the both of us.

"So, what is it tonight?" I asked amused as I watched him slip in the video. He stood up with a smile, and flexed his muscles.

"Well…its only the strongest Disney Character." He said with a laugh. "Hercules."

I instantly knew why he had chosen this movie.

"It'll go to show you just how strong I am." He said and sat down beside me. I had seen this movie before…and it wasn't about physical strength…instead, it was about inner strength.

The strength to be a hero. To give up your own life…for someone else.

But I knew Edward already had that strength.

I looked at him in awe for a moment. He had a strength that not a lot of people had.

I suddenly thought of Jacob…

He had that strength.

I felt a twist in my stomach…that longing feeling, until I felt Edward's arms around me, and were silently watching the movie. Meg had always had the attitude of the independent woman. I forgot what it was like to be independent…but I didn't want to be reminded either.

It was too painful to think of a life without Edward.

After Hercules gave up his strength—and then gained it back, I glanced back at Edward.

"It's not about physical strength."

"I know." He murmured.

"Does this some how remind you of us?"

He put a finger to my lips, "Shhh…wait until it's over." I nodded silently and focused my gaze back to the screen. Hercules saved Meg from the river of souls, and then was lifted up to the rest of the Gods…to his family…

But remained because he had found the greatest strength of all… love.

"Yes." He said suddenly. "Because, I'm like Hercules…in an odd sense." He said with an amused look. "I'm stronger than I look."

"Yes…" I nodded, listening. "And… I would give it up all for you Bella…if I had a chance to give up my voice, like Ariel did… or rub a magic lamp like Aladdin, or … be changed into a Beast…just so that I could save you, or be with you…I would. That's the real strength."

I looked at him silently. I didn't know what to say to that.

How could I ever compare myself to him?

How could I ever give up everything…when all I had was my soul? My mortal life?

"You make it sound all magical…when its not." I whispered.

"No…" He whispered, and shook his head. "It's not all happily ever after. It hardly ever is," He said. "But…there are those, Bella. Who are lucky. Who get to taste of real love. True love…"

"I know."

"Like your favorites… Romeo and Juliet."

"They hardly count." I whispered, thinking of Paris for a sudden moment. "They killed themselves." He laughed and nodded. "I know… but…" He shrugged.

"I picked it…because…it shows real sacrifice. The kind I would make for you."

"The kind I'm willing to do for you, Edward…and yet…" I shook my head confused. "You won't let me."

"Its not that I won't let you." He said, shaking his head. "I just want you to think things through."

"Sometimes…you don't need to, Edward. Sometimes, you just have to listen to your heart. Just like Hercules did." I said, poking his shoulder.

"Touché." He murmured with a half smile.

"Exactly." I giggled and I closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead. "Good choice."


	7. Sleeping Beauty

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Twilight saga, written beautifully by Stephenie Meyer, and I certainly do not own any Disney Character. _

_A/N: You all have been amazing! So supportive too! I was so surprised to get all the reviews that I have gotten! You all keep saying, "Update!" and haha, here you all go. I'm sorry that its not the story you all requested. But I saw the light and went for it. I really hope you enjoy. No worries, this will continue. Reviews!_

* * *

**Bella:**

I laughed when I saw his face as I lifted the movie box to him. It wasn't shocked, but…for a moment, I thought he was finally tired of our kiddy game.

"Do you want to watch this?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's been a while since I saw this."

"You saw this one?"

He nodded. "I went to the movies to see this. At the time…it was the 'big' thing, you know?" He shrugged. "I was there for Snow White, and I remember it being big too, but this was in color…and the picture was actually bigger and better." I looked at him amused.

"You didn't go for the actual movie; you went to the see the technology."

He laughed, "Of course."

I slipped the movie 'Sleeping Beauty' into the VCR with a shake of my head and came to sit down by him. It was still odd to think that Edward had seen all of these old movies in the theaters. He had been there in the fifties to see this movie debut in theaters."

"Well, did you enjoy it?"

He shrugged. "Like I said Bella. At the time, it was the next best thing."

I laughed and cuddled close to him. I didn't get to see this movie often; I remember when Renee had brought it home for me to see one day after her trip to the library and I had almost made her cry when I told her I was too grown up to watch such a kiddy movie. But I had sat down with her and watched it; transfixed to Briar Rose's beauty.

"You know…" I whispered, as the movie progressed into Briar Rose's teenage years. "She kind of reminds me of Rosalie."

He laughed. "But…with a personality of her own." Edward whispered, grinning back at me. I looked up at him with a shake of my head. "Rosalie has her reasons."

"I know…" He murmured and nodded, kissing me softly on the lips.

I drew my focus back onto the movie, as hard as it was, and watched all the way through the killing of the dragon and then…with the fateful kiss. I didn't bother with waiting to interrupt Edward from the movie.

"I picked this movie because of that scene." I whispered, watching the Prince kiss Aurora awake.

"The kissing scene?" He laughed, and looked at me.

"Because…it reminds me of how I wake up to you, Edward." I tried to explain. He pursed his lips and kissed me suddenly.

"I suppose you expect me to wake you with a kiss too then; Right my princess?" He laughed. I could see the humor in his eyes.

"Oh yes." I laughed. "Every morning."

"I suppose we'll see." He said with a laugh, and continued to watch the last scene of them dancing.

"I bet you didn't know that the director of Beauty and the Beast had to take this very scene…from Sleeping Beauty and make it the ending of their own movie." He said with a laugh, looking down at me.

"Have you made it a life mission to keep track with Disney trivia now?" I laughed, looking up at him. He shrugged with a smile. "Who knows. Maybe I'll go buy us a game and challenge you with my new knowledge of Disney Movies." He retorted. I looked at him amused.

"Bring it on."

He laughed.

"Oh…I just might."

With that, he leaned down and kissed me. His lips were soft, inviting, and I lost all train of thought.

He defiantly had brought it on.


	8. Disney Scene It: Forfeit

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. _

_A/N: Hope you all enjoy! Sorry that its so brief!_

* * *

**Bella:**

I couldn't help myself but giggle when Edward came into the house with the Disney Scene It game in his arms. He defiantly had taken my challenge.

"I'm bringing it on." He said, raising his eye brow. I laughed and sat down at the kitchen table as he took the brand new game board out of the box and placed the small metal game pieces in front of me.

"Who do you want?"

"Edward…how are we going to play this? I don't have a DVD player?"

He pulled out of his coat pocket a mini DVD player with a screen. "I came prepared," he said with a laugh.

He sat down beside me and opened the tiny screen and put the DVD in;

"Ready?" I nodded and picked a small figurine of Minnie Mouse, and placed it on the start. Edward and I watched the rules, and as soon as the voice was done, he hit the 'play' button, and the game began.

After a several rolls, and several questions, Edward was in the lead by two spaces.

"That's so not fair. You keep getting the 'My Play.'"

He laughed. "I guess I'm just unbeatable."

I looked at him with a longing, and giggled. "I enjoyed watching movies with you…"

"Only because I wasn't beating you." He leaned down and kissed me gently.

"We can stop."

I shook my head and rolled the dice, moving my small person past Edward's piece.

Edward pulled out a card and asked me the question, and then looked up into my eyes…making me melt.

"You're cheating." I laughed.

"How?"

"Your making me lose my concentration."

He laughed.

"This is making you lose concentration." He leaned back down and kissed me again, moving his lips down my neck. I closed my eyes and laughed shakily.

"Cheater."

"Loving every minute of it." He whispered against my skin.

He dropped his card and I wrapped my arms around his neck, gasping as he kissed me again.

"Give up?" Edward said with an amused laugh.

"Alright." I said with a nod.

"Want to go watch a movie?"

I nodded with a smile.

"Did you pick out another one?"

He nodded with a curious smile. "I did, just in case you did forfeit."

"I forfeit." I whispered and allowed him to carry me out into the living room, where our movie awaited us.


	9. Fox and the Hound

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Characters, or Any Disney Movie Character. _

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews to this story. I know that this was supposed to be something between Bella and Edward, but because I'm heading off to college, and leaving my little sister behind, I was watching "Fox and the Hound" and it kinda reminded me of Bella and Jake, and decidied it was time for Bella to have some one-on-one time with a Disney Movie. I hope I don't disappoint. _

* * *

**Bella: **

I sat alone in the living room.

Charlie was still asleep; I looked at the clock—it was 4 a.m.

I wondered if Emmett, Jasper and Edward were heading back home from hunting. I looked down at my next choice for our Disney Movie Night, and decided that I wanted to watch it alone.

This movie didn't remind me of Edward…but Jacob.

My Jacob.

Our story.

Caught in a Disney Movie.

I slipped in "Fox and the Hound," and sat back against the sofa…and made sure there was a box of tissues close to me.

I hadn't been able to sleep…probably due to the fact that Edward wasn't there to hold me. I had grown used to him being there with me every night.

I laughed when Copper and Todd became friends… reminding me of the days of driving the motorcycles with Jacob…when I hung out in the garage with him, sitting in his Rabbit.

I cried, bawled…sobbed… as Todd was left in the forest to fend for himself.

I saw myself in Todd…being taken care of…loved even.

And Jacob… being Copper.

Coming from the earthy, hunting… Even the lanky man in the movie seemed to remind me of Billy in small personality traits.

There were no Embrys or Pauls, or even Sams. Just Jacob. Just Me.

I cried at the end…despite to what seemed as a happy ending… it was far from it.

Todd could never go home…

He had adjusted to his new life… as I would adjust to my new life…

But, he watched Copper with a longing… a wishful longing of the old days…

With no rules, no treaties…

I lifted my knees to my face, and pushed a pillow into my streaming tears.

This is why I had to watch this by myself.

Edward wouldn't understand…

Or…if he did…he'd blame himself.

He'd blame my tears for his own actions.

I didn't want to cause him more pain.

I turned off the movie and the room turned dark; black.

I slipped onto the sofa and curled into a ball, wrapping my arms around my stomach, trying to hold in everything.

I just wanted Edward's arms back around me.

I wanted the guilty pain to go away.

I hadn't meant to hurt Jacob. Or …even love him.

But it had happened.

Just as Copper and Todd had been friends.

Fate has funny ways of showing itself…

Mine was hardly funny.

I closed my eyes, and sailed past the thoughts of Copper and Todd, past the Disney Movies, and focused on Edward…

And fell into sleep.


	10. Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters and I don't own anything Disney._

_

* * *

_

**Bella:**

"The Prince is too polite." I murmured as I watched the Prince dance with the one evil stepsister, 'Anastasia,' as she stomped on his feet. She was as bad as a dancer as me. I suddenly felt horrible.

Had I stolen a Cinderella's Prince Charming?

I glanced at Edward who was smiling.

I wondered if he saw me in her dancing skills.

"Isn't that what Prince Charming is supposed to do? Be perfect in everyway? Polite; Charming; Dashing; Handsome…"

Edward had listed everything about himself.

I shrugged, blushing more to myself.

"And this true love thing… with the touching of the hands?" Edward glance at me and took my hand. "Do you feel true love…when our hands touch?" I gave him a blush. Our love was so much stronger than just labeled as 'True Love.'

"Yes…" I whispered.

"Cinderella and her Prince share the same connection. They're meant to be with each other." Edward explained.

"Like us…" I murmured. Edward smiled. "Yes, I suppose."

I found myself holding my breath as Cinderella was taken to the ship—to be sent away, and the Prince went off to go after her. I wondered if Edward would ever come after me—even if he had forgotten me…

As I watched the Prince land on the ship, and ask her, "Remember me?" and hold her hands—recapturing their romance, I could see the Prince transform in my mind.

He transformed into Edward.  
His dark hair, shimmering in the breeze.

His golden eyes—so beautiful…

Edward drew me out of my daydream when he murmured, "This is very twisted. Clones of Cinderella, evil pumpkin rides…"

I couldn't help but laugh.

I watched as Cinderella—or the fake one—make her way down the isle to marry the Prince.

Suddenly, I saw myself.

What if I was that fake Cinderella.

Taking the place of a girl that should have loved Edward.

Could have loved Edward.

Could have been with Edward.

If Edward was the Prince, and I was the real Cinderella… would he know if it was really me? Just by the touch of my hand?

Was our love that strong?

I felt Edward's cold fingertips bring my face toward his, and he kissed me gently.

"What are you thinking about Cinderella?"

I smiled and glanced at him.

"Nothing, Prince Charming. Just thinking…how lucky I am."

"Hardly." He whispered. "Try again."

Edward knew me too well.

"What if I stole someone their Prince Charming?" I murmured quietly.

Edward smiled.

"You haven't. You're my Cinderella, Bella. I promise." He whispered, kissing me gently.

"I wouldn't want anyone else."

He grasped my hand, and I knew what he spoke was true.


	11. Tuck Everlasting

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used below. _**

**_A/N: I know its been like...foreevverr since I wrote for the "Movie" fic. Please Enjoy!!!

* * *

_**Bella: 

I had lost track of whose turn it had been to bring a movie, but as I opened the door to greet Edward, I noticed a white box in his hand.

"Another movie?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yes. This is our story though Bella." He said, "and I want you to pay attention to the theme of the movie." I stared at the white box for a moment.

"Tuck Everlasting…I've read the book before."

"Wow." He said with a smile. "I'm impressed." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, it's hardly like the book…it's a bit different. She's not a young child, and there's a love story." I wanted to groan, but instead I stifled it and followed him into the living room. He put the movie in silently and sat down beside me. I had never seen this movie…it was completely knew to me, but as the story laid out…I began to understand what Edward had meant.

The story was about time. Living a life, instead of living an unlived life.

For a moment, it felt like Edward was telling me to do what Winnie had done. To give up everything. To give up him.

I bit the insides of my mouth to keep my comments to myself, and I couldn't help but tear up as Jesse left Winnie—trusting, hoping that she would drink the water and join in.

"Wake up with the dawn…" he murmured to her. My heart twisted. I would have woken up every morning with the dawn…hoping, waiting…and maybe, perhaps dreading that he wouldn't show up.

Was that why Winnie didn't drink the water, because she didn't trust that he would be back? Or was it really…because she was afraid that she would be like the rocks… stuck on the side of the stream, as Tuck had said.

Love was all that mattered to me…wasn't that enough?

Edward lifted my chin as the movie ended, and noticed the few tears that I had let go.

"Why so sad, Bella?"

"It's just sad. She died… she didn't wait."

"She lived, though Bella. She lived as a normal human should."

"But I don't want to live." I began to cry. I felt like a child…crying over a movie.

"Bella." He laughed and hugged me.

"I just wanted you to understand that you can live…there is life beyond these arms that hold you. There is life…another kind of life that I cannot offer you."

"I don't want to live without you."

"And I feel the same way, Bella. Despite how selfish that is…"

I didn't hesitate; I lifted my lips to his and kissed his. I didn't want to think about him disappearing again. I couldn't bear it.

I loved him too much.

"I would have drunk the water." I murmured against his lips.

"I know you would have."

"And I would have run away with you."

"I'm sure."

"And I would have been happy. I would have lived life."

He didn't argue, though I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to.

"It's just a Disney movie, Bella." He whispered and kissed my nose.


End file.
